Vanessa Antwort
Vanessa Raggs (née Antwort) was the daughter of King Antwort and Queen Antwort, married to King Weldeschtein Krom Raggs in an attempt to avoid conflict (planned out by Emperor Wolfram Barsburg and became a minor setback at first to starting the Raggs War due to this arranged marriage (Vol 14 Chp 87 Page 5) between the two countries. Etymology 'Vanessa' means 'butterfly' in Greek, and 'of Venus' in Latin. Venus is the Roman goddess of love, beauty, sex, fertility and desire. Venus's Greek counterpart is Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love. 'Antwort' means 'answer' in German. Appearance Vanessa appeared to be of medium height and slim, with long, light-coloured hair and large eyes. She seemed to wear lipstick. She did not seem to bear much of a resemblance to her father, meaning that she may look more like her mother. Personality Vanessa places a great deal of importance on social status, as she looked down on Millea for being a commoner and a concubine. She was also bitter, bearing a grudge against Millea and Tiashe, and can be seen as cruel, as she was willing to sacrifice an innocent child to achieve her own goals. History Through marrying King Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, she became the Queen of Raggs. Although it was a political marriage arranged to ally the Raggs and Antwort kingdoms, she truly loved King Weldeschtein. (manga chapter 68) She was maddened by the fact that King Weldeschtein could never love her in the way he loved Tiashe's mother (whom the King truly loved) and Tiashe. In a fit of jealous rage against Tiashe, Vanessa kidnapped him and branded him as a slave, but once after she put a sklave's mark on Tiashe, she seemed to come back to her senses, as she screamed 'No! What have I done!'. When the Pope told her that the sin she committed could be forgiven if she handed Tiashe to him, she listened to him and did what the Pope suggested her to do, i.e handing Tiashe over to him. She felt guilty about her actions, as she broke down and admitted what she'd done after Fea Kreuz and Kromm asked her if she knew anything about where Teito was. It is not shown what happened to her afterward, but it is likely that she died during the Raggs War. Relationships Weldeschtein Krom Raggs Although their marriage was arranged, Vanessa was truly in love with Weldeschtein. He was kind to her, but did not truly love her as he did Millea. Vanessa knew this and was bitterly jealous of Millea. Millea Klein Vanessa was bitterly jealous of, and hated, Millea for having Weldeschtein's love. She did not respect Millea due to the latter's commoner status, and always referred to Millea as 'mistress', 'that mistress' or 'that woman'. Tiashe "The very thought that tomorrow it will be announced that a mistress's son like you is the heir to the throne.. unbearable." (manga chapter 34) Vanessa hated Tiashe, because she knew Weldeschtein was reminded of Millea whenever he saw Tiashe. However, she may have felt remorse for putting a sklave mark on Tiashe's body, as she eventually confessed to Weldeschtein that she had given Tiashe to the Pope, who cheated Vanessa that her sin would be forgiven if she handed Tiashe to him. Fea Kreuz Vanessa and Kreuz did not interact much. His attitude towards her is formal and polite (on the surface), addressing her with the formal title 'Ouhi' (Japanese for 'Queen'), but was not afraid to voice his opinions when he suspected Vanessa was guilty of something. Before the Raggs War broke out, Weldeschtein put Teito in the custody of Fea to keep Teito safe and away from Vanessa. It is possible that in truth Fea does not really like her, since he loves Teito very much and knows that Vanessa hates his nephew, dangerously. King Antwort and Queen Antwort Vanessa's relationship with her parents has not been shown. So far it is only known that King Antwort gave Vanessa's hand in marriage to Weldeschtein Krom Raggs for political reasons. Considering that Antwort eventually seceded from its alliance with Raggs, it is possible that, unlike his daughter, King Antwort did not like or respect Krom and Antwort's alliance with Raggs. Queen Antwort has not appeared in the series so far, and nothing is known about Vanessa's relationship with her mother. However, Vanessa can be considered as spoiled, since she needs others to change in order to cater to her instead of she changing herself or her plans to cater to others. In light of that, it is likely that either her parents have been indulgent of her, often yielding to her wishes, or they have been neglectful of her, so she grew up possessive and inconsiderate. Quotes *"I feel like sadness is tearing my chest apart..."In Kapitel 68, Vanessa says "悲しみで私の胸は張り裂けそうですわ". *'I know nothing!! I don't know a single thing...!' (said when she initially denies knowing anything about Teito's whereabouts after she hands him over to the Pope) *'You treasure me very much. Just like how you treasure everyone equally, you treasure me as well. But...no matter how affectionately you look at me, even if you gathered a million of such gazes, it can never match that one gaze you give that child born from that mistress!' (to Weldeschtein Krom Raggs) Trivia *Some 07-Ghost fans in Japan call her "正妃" (seihi) (lit. lawful wife). *A fan in Japan has said that Vanessa reminded her of the jade, in the sense that the jade is delicate and if one drops it against the floor, it can become pieces. *Some fans think that Vanessa's hair style looks like a one-winged butterfly. This could be a reference to her name, as 'Vanessa' means 'butterfly' in Greek. *Vanessa's words, "only that woman can give him an heir, while I cannot" in manga chapter 34 are ambiguous. It may mean that she is unable to bear children. *Some fans suspect that she may have been manipulated by the Shadow Man like the Pope and Emperor Wolfram, since she remembered someone said to her that 'if he (Tiashe) makes you so sad, kill him'. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Royalty